


Lost In Translation

by m_suri



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 0 to 100 real quick, Angst, Bottom Killua, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Huddling For Warmth, I’m so full o’ shit, LET IT BE FLAMIN, Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possessive Gon Freecs, Romance, Sharing a Bed, These two bois cured my depression, This fic is beyond melodramatic, Top Gon, Unrequited Love (or so they thought), We don’t have time, flaming hot, fuck slow-burn, just a warning, quick-burn, seme!Gon, uke!KIllua, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_suri/pseuds/m_suri
Summary: Lost in translation - (n.) When the meaning behind a message is changed or lost when differently interpreted, often resulting in a miscommunication.Killua had always been in love with his best friend, but that was all they were — just friends — and he was fine with that. However, as life became busier and busier, the two boys began to grow apart in the estranged city of York New. That was, until one day, Gon came home late and really drunk on his birthday.Around 6 Chapters + EpilogueNOT the movie Lost In Translation.Very self-indulgent plotline, if there is one. Two gay bois being in love with each other but they’re both real angsty. I think we can all agree that this fic is clearly not for literary purposes but honestly, I think we can ALSO all agree that their dynamic is art.I’m very new to AO3 so pardon me for any mistakes I may have made or may be making :D





	Lost In Translation

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, quick shoutouts to the many great GonKillu fanfics that came to inspire this piece:
> 
> 1\. The one where killua’s really gay and gon has horrible (great) ideas by viscarel
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059736
> 
> (Very, extremely, gay, homo, oh yes very very)
> 
> 2\. Words That Water Flowers by DecemberCamie
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663233
> 
> (Hanahaki trope. Very angsty, very hurt, very comfort. Me like)
> 
> 3\. Chocolate Kisses by CanzieGumm
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063503
> 
> (The most adorable smut I’ve ever read. Killuwu)
> 
> 4\. La Douleur Exquise by Epiphany_7
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634504
> 
> (AMAZING atmosphere and INCREDIBLE language. Highly recommended)
> 
> 5\. Slippery X When X Wet by GhouliGhost
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484799
> 
> (The intensity is WOW holy smokes or in other words did you know not only fire can cause smokes)
> 
> In a way, my work is based on my pure and genuine love for these works, so if by chance you haven’t read these fics, what are you doing, go read them now, even before reading mine, thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua was in love with his oblivious best friend. He wanted to do something nice for Gon on his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rewritten*

Rewriting in progress!!! Will come back soon!!! ^o^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma heart, ma soul and also Killua man I know you got god’s speed but you’re REALLY fast at jumping to conclusions
> 
> This chapter was a little paragraph-heavy but bear with me guys :3

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️


End file.
